Team Red's Fall
by SassySunshine
Summary: Why was the cheerleader for Red so mean and sassy? Team Red was never like that. What was going on? A story told from Ellenflower's point of view about Team Red's sudden loss in fan's and Team Blue's sky-rocket to too much popularity.


**Team Red's Fall  
>by Chipettegirl10<strong>

Hi. I'm Ellenflower. This is the story of Team Red's sudden decrease in popularity, the way I think it happened. Now remember, at this time, there is no green or yellow.

It was one day, maybe early in 2009 or late2009, maybe 2010, when the play at the stage had switched. I curiously checked out the setting and theme of the play. I found out it was a play about Team Red and Team Blue. It looked like it had been out before, based on the crude way everything was drawn. I bought out the whole catalog (it was my hobby to buy out all the catalogs) and then skimmed through the script. I was trying to learn it, so I watched a few people do it. I noticed something was wrong right away.

Why was the cheerleader for Red so mean and sassy? Team Red was never like that. What was going on? Team Blue had the sassy cheerleaders, and you would agree if you spent a day at the stadium spying on them while eating popcorn. I knew at this time Red and Blue were just about equal in fans. At that point anger bubbled inside of me, but there was nothing I could do to change it. If I cussed out, I would get banned. I logged off.

I stayed away from the most filled servers for a week to get myself back together. Team Red would have to take its stand at the stadium, and I couldn't be like this. I stayed on Snow Bank. I passed a couple of the kids who used to taunt me as a non-member. I ignored them and prepared.

Two more days passed before I got back onto Alpine.

When I did, I was shocked to see the stadium entirely different. I immediately regretted leaving. Team Red had lost so many players! We were about even, maybe twenty players on the field for each team, and everyone just cheered and played and obeyed the ref. Now, Team Blue had twenty THOUSAND players on the field, and Team Red had about a measly five. Rage took over the simple anger I had a week ago.

Team Blue, the supposed "good guys" as portrayed in the play at the stage, was trashing Red. They didn't even play any more. The ref was powerless, and eventually, refs disappeared from the face of Club Penguin. Red continued to decrease as more good players went bad. I guess they were sick of being unpopular. They decided to follow the crowd. If being popular meant being mean and a Blue Team member, that's what they would do. I would never leave Team Red. This was the team I grew up with. And what really bugged me is that all these people switched after being insulted and publicly humiliated by Team Blue. I mean, what's the logic in that? Did that even make SENSE? Team Red had a small group of cheerleaders. All they did was cheer. Sometimes they were bold enough to shout one thing against Blue or go up and say something to them, but they were always shot down as a group of cheerleaders insulted them with even worse things than Red said. The cheerleader for Red would, depressed and with a loss of all confidence, trudge back to her side in defeat. I was sick of it. Team Blue had declared themselves the winners by default because there were only cheerleaders on Red. I decided to do something about it. I gathered a small group of the remaining Red players and we took on Blue. We won three matches, but Blue was still declared the winner. We gave up. Blue wins. Fine, have it your way.

The cheerleaders were fine with our defeat. Our numbers once again began to dwindle. Team Blue used the advantage. Now, during soccer season, all they do is hang out in the field. There are football players, baseball players, basketball players, and HOCKEY PLAYERS during soccer season. I can never get practice in on Alpine, my favorite server of all time. I've been going back to Snow Bank more and more.

The cheerleaders also use the field like it's a high school hallway. They're always against the bottom of the screen, right above the chat bar going "Opens fluffy pink locker with rhinestone JENNA on it!" and other stuff. I'm sick of it! Then it got WEIRD.

One day I was on Alpine, and this guy with the blonde spiky hair put on a Team Blue dress and started being mean to Red. Then he goes, "WALKS SASSY! OPENS WATER SASSY! DRINKS WATER SASSY!" I was officially weirded-out. I remained at the stadium every day since then. More than a handful of times I had the guts to say something to Team Blue. They've always been snobby right back to me, and I've ignored it. Once or twice I'd gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and ended up being chased down the field, yelling crazily at the top of my lungs. I've quoted Alvin Seville (the chipmunk) a few times: "SIMON! WRITE ON MY GRAVE THAT I REGRET NOTHIING!" They looked at me with confused looks. Only a few words probably made it through the filter.

With Team Blue still in command of everyone, I don't think I could take this much longer. Now, on August 18th, 2011, THIS YEAR, the play that made everything come crashing down on Team Red is returning. With new members pouring in between the time since the last time the play was out, who knows how many Team Red players, will defect to the mean side? I mean seriously! Did you SEE the affect from LAST TIME the play came out?

If you have switched away from Team Red, please rejoin us. We could really use your help in gaining some more popularity.

If you're Team Red and you agree, comment with your thoughts on this, and your side of the story.

If you're one of those sassy, mean cheerleaders from Team Blue…WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YA CRAZY?

If you are not a supporter of any team, comment with your thoughts.

If you are a supporter Green or Yellow, or have switched from Red to those teams, I appreciate you are helping an underestimated team. Please comment.

What will YOU do to help Red?


End file.
